


Compatible Opposites That Share Contrasted Similarities

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Light Bondage, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed a little bit of time where she could just forget about all of her responsibilities and simply enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatible Opposites That Share Contrasted Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift for ldymusyc on the LJ community, hp_rarities . I struggled a lot with this fic and I'm not completely pleased. Just a bit proud since this was the real smutty threesome I write :)  
> Didn't get much love but it's understandable. When there are so many good fics in a fest, no need to read this.  
> ldymusyc asked for: Smut, Dark/Light pairings, happy endings, anal sex, creative positions, guilty pleasures, affectionate agressiveness, planned seductions that don't go quite as planned and no reason why they are together.

**Compatible Opposites That Share Contrasted Similarities**

It had been a busy week. Three trials, long meetings with Kingsley twice and an increasing pile of papers that were driving Hermione insane. She had never been behind with work. Since she was seven years old, Hermione Granger had been the person who had completed all the assignments ahead, who had everything thoroughly studied by the time it was due to be controlled by an authority. Perhaps, what angered her most was that she knew Kingsley would be fine with it. She knew he would say something like, "You've always been a remarkable employee, Hermione. I don't see the problem in having this a few days late. In fact, why don't you take Friday off and enjoy the weekend?"

"Stupid people having faith in me," she muttered angrily under her breath, as she went through the first report of the tall pile of parchment on the corner of her desk. "If I were irresponsible and careless, this wouldn't be an issue!"

Hermione knew it was silly of her to say. Things didn't work that way and Hermione was aware of that, but her anger and stress had tired her mind to an extent where she was just longing for a few minutes of her mind fading to blank. She needed a little bit of time where she could just forget about all of her responsibilities and simply enjoy.

"If only it were that easy," she whispered to herself, casting a glance at the closed door of her office before returning to the report in her hands.

"Good afternoon, gorgeous," Blaise said in a low, enticing voice to Ruth.

The lady, who appeared older than any person Astoria had ever seen, sent Blaise a disapproving look before returning to what she was writing before their arrival.

"Ruth, my darling, aren't you going to say hello to me?" Blaise faked being hurt by the secretary's attempts at ignoring him.

...

"Good afternoon, Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Zabini," she said curtly, nodding to them. Her expression was cold and clearly she wanted them to leave her to get back to her work.

Blaise took a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt!" he said dramatically. "After all this time...I thought we were past that last name stage. You can call me Blaise, my dear."

Until then, Astoria had let him play with the old lady, but she had grown tired of losing precious time. "Oh, back off, Blaise. Stop it," she pushed him to the side with her body. "Excuse me, Ruth. Is Granger in her office?" she asked politely, though with not an ounce of kindness.

"Hmm," Ruth looked at her over the rim of her glasses, pressing her lips into a thin line. " _Miss_ Granger is very busy at the moment. And I'm afraid you do not have an appointment. Do you, Ms. Greengrass?" she asked sternly.

Astoria sighed irritably. Her patience did have a limit – a very short limit. "No, but Granger will just have to see us. I'm afraid there's no other option. If you excuse me, _Madam_ ," she said, hitting Ruth's desk with her fist. Then she turned around to face the man trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to break his composed demeanour. "Let's go, Blaise. I will not waste any more time," Astoria spat, eyeing Hermione's secretary once before entering the office a few feet from Ruth's desk.

...

As soon as they entered the room, the deafening silence invaded their ears, only interrupted by the occasional scratching of a quill against parchment. The candles lightening the office flickered as a soft breeze came in with them. The torrential rain outside had darkened the sky, making the afternoon seem more like night time.

As the door clicked closed behind Blaise, Hermione looked up from the parchment in front of her.

"Oh, look Blaise. Granger is buried up to her nose in work. How unusual!" Astoria said with deep sarcasm.

Blaise nodded as he stared at Hermione, "The brightest bookworm of our age, indeed," he spat, before walking up to the window.

"I would appreciate if you would make an appointment sometimes. You can't just barge into my office like this whenever you feel like it! I have piles of work to look over, so I'll have to ask you to leave me alone. You know where the door is," Blaise heard her say.

"Oh, boo boo boo... Poor Granger. All stressed and bothered and—" Astoria began taunting in a mocking tone.

"Don't," Hermione stopped her. Blaise simply continued to stare out of the window, watching the water drops splash against the glass as he heard the women argue. "Seriously. I can't deal with you two at the minute. Just...go. Please."

"Why don't you—"

"No, Astoria. Leave her. If she says it isn't the right time, then it isn't. We can always come back another time," said Blaise, still with his back to them. "Granger knows very well what she's missing. If she doesn't want to distract herself with _this_..." He took off his robe, leaving him in a shirt and elegantly tailored trousers, which exposed his muscles as they tightened though the cloth in his ridiculous poses. "Or maybe grab a piece of _this_..." Both of his hands went down to squeeze his bum and a moan was heard from one of them. _Yeah, works like a charm_ , he smirked inwardly. "Do you like that, ladies? What if I told you that all this is just for you?" He asked, caressing the sides of his body and moving his hips in an enticing way.

The sudden sound of an ink bottle crashing against the wooden floor made him turn quickly, only to find Astoria straddling Hermione against her desk as she kissed her quickly to senselessness.

"All that for nothing? You weren't even _watching_? I won't make a fool of myself for you any more!" He threw angrily as he felt his cheeks grew hotter with embarrassment.

"Aww, don't be such a whiny little child and come join us," Astoria retorted, taking a small break from attacking Hermione's lips.

Hermione, in that second, turned to look at him. Her hair was wild and tangled, whilst her lips were swollen and covered in Astoria's red lipstick; her brown eyes were dark with lust. "Yes, come here, please. I need you here," Hermione whispered as best she could, given her lack of breath, while caressing Astoria's pert little backside. That was enough show for Blaise -it almost undid him completely. Having such strong, determined and independent women willing to put themselves at his mercy gave Blaise a hard time controlling his need, a need of shoving them against Hermione's sofa and having their way with both at the same time.

Groaning deeply, Blaise walked to the desk whilst undoing his tie and watching Astoria tear open Hermione's blouse. Reaching their side, he saw Hermione licking her index finger and trailing it over her skin to her breast. Groaning for what must have been the tenth time in the past twenty minutes, Blaise slid one arm under Hermione's legs and another on her back, and scooped her up in one motion. She squealed loudly and wouldn't stop giggling and protesting at the same time. Blaise loved her laugh. He loved the way they could act like teenagers again during their short meetings, simply enjoying life and each other. He loved the way Hermione's eyes became tinier and her nose wrinkled as each giggle shook her body.

"Shh, we don't want the mummy to come asking what is wrong," Astoria said soberly as Blaise carried Hermione to the old sofa against the far wall of her office, beneath the window.

"Cast a Silencing Charm, then. I'm busy here," he said as he placed himself over Hermione and began kissing her deeply.

...

Jealousy had never been her thing. In a threesome, jealousy had no place whatsoever; yet, having Blaise stealing Hermione's attention when Astoria was with her, made jealousy taint her pale skin green. It shouldn't have been that way. Astoria knew that, as well as she knew, at that moment, how much she wanted to shove Blaise against the wall and tie him against the desk, leaving Hermione all to herself while he watched, unable to do anything. Astoria shook her head, trying to literally shake the dark thoughts from her head. Being with Hermione was as much her prerogative as Blaise's. They had a deal and it had worked wonderfully, so far. She knew that she shouldn't let her own insecurities and desires get in the way, darkening the wonderful world they created whenever they were together in the same room, enjoying each other.

Taking a deep breath, Astoria tore her eyes from the pair kissing lustily over the soft cushions and headed to the door. Opening it just slightly, so that only her face could be seen, she alarmed a very concentrated Ruth. The old lady had been crouching next to the door, pressing her ear against the wood, trying to listen to them.

Mastering her scariest look, Astoria asked, "May I help you, Ruth?"

Ruth's wrinkled face blushed deeply as she all but ran back to her desk, mumbling a quick apology.

"I just wanted to see if Ms. Granger needed anything," she added in a rush.

Astoria turned her head and saw that Blaise and Hermione had already removed their clothes, whilst they kept kissing and caressing each other frantically. "No, she's taken care of," she said, looking back at the secretary. "Go back to your work, Ruth." She was already closing the door, before opening it again, "And do remember: curiosity killed the kneazle," Astoria whispered in a threatening tone, as she flashed her a smug little smile.

With that, she closed the door and cast a Silencing charm. She took off her robe and walked towards the kissing couple, feeling herself growing wet as they both moaned in unison. It was still raining heavily outside and a bolt of lightening brightened the office, making Blaise's Slytherin green tie shine and catch her eye. Astoria smiled wickedly as an idea came to her mind. Grabbing the silken garment, which hung over a corner of Hermione's desk, she walked to the other side of the couch. With perfect timing, Blaise separated from Hermione to take a breath, and Astoria took her chance. Bending over, she kissed Hermione slowly as she tied her willing hands to the arm of the couch. Her fingers slid smoothly over Hermione's small wrists, caressing them lovingly as her tongue swirled into her mouth. She could feel Blaise and Hermione all at once as her lips moulded against Hermione's.

Biting the witch's lower lip, Astoria stood up and moved to the other end of the sofa. She couldn't take it any longer; the waiting had been long enough and she wasn't willing to stretch time for even another second. Casting one last glance at Blaise licking Hermione's erect nipples, Astoria began kissing the woman's thighs. Kiss after kiss, she moved closer to her final destination. When she was close enough that the small patch of dark curls tickled her nose, Astoria could smell Hermione's sweet scent. As she looked up, the sight of Blaise's perfectly rounded, chocolate bum was enough to make her moan and dive her tongue into Hermione.

...

A rush of electric waves of pleasure travelled all over her body, as both her nipples and clitoris were licked and nipped by the tongues of her lovers -tongues that surprisingly matched in pace and intensity. That was what Hermione loved most about them: they had no idea how much alike they were. Constant bantering and clashing Slytherin personalities were always a problem when Astoria and Blaise were in the same room. If one thought white, the other thought black. It was always a permanent battle between them.

Hermione secretly loved to admit that she noticed more than once their not so playful fights were about her, even if their proud personalities would never admit it. However, what she loved more was that no matter how different they were to the world –to her, they were incredibly alike. She had always admired the ways in which they were synchronized. They always found the other's rhythm without noticing. Blaise and Astoria were always on the same page. But they would rather kiss Hermione's Gryffindor Prefect badge than admit it out loud.

Her thoughts abruptly stopped wandering as Blaise baritone voice hit her ears.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Blaise chuckled, "Seems like you're doing a good job down there, Astoria," he praised the woman over his shoulder.

"Always," Astoria's voice chimed. Hermione couldn't help but whimper in protest at the loss of the feeling Astoria's tongue gave to her body. Thankfully, it wasn't long before she felt her wetness being licked by the woman's skilful pink tongue again.

"God, you're so good," Hermione whispered.

Blaise chuckled again, "You know, I love when you don't pay attention to me. No, in fact, I love when you ignore _me_ completely only to pay attention to her," he said as his dark eyes burned into hers.

"Really?" Hermione asked, breathlessly.

"No," his demeanour reverted to seriousness again. "What I asked you about...three hours ago, was," he leant against her chest and whispered against her ear, "Can I fuck your tits, Hermione?"

She couldn't deny that his proposition sounded strange at first, but it grew on her quickly as he started teasing her nipples again and whispering sweet nothings against her neck.

"C'mon. You know you'll love it... I want to fuck these gorgeous tits. I want to feel this delicious skin against my hard cock," he whispered seductively, caressing the valley between her breasts. "I want to see my come spreading all over these nipples... make them look even more beautiful than they already do. And I'll want to lick my come off you, slowly," he pressed a kiss against her collarbone.

Astoria moaned, making Hermione instantly cry out in pleasure as the soft vibrations around her clit took her closer to her climax. "Yes," she hissed. "Yes, Blaise. Fuck my tits. So hard..." she moaned passionately, giving in to the sensations her lovers were evoking through her body.

Blaise groaned as his right leg straightened so that he stood on the floor, whilst the other was kneeling over the couch on the other side of Hermione's creamy body. "I love it when you talk dirty, Granger," he groaned again. He untied her hands, throwing his green tie to the other side of the room.

"I know," Hermione grinned with a cheeky wink.

Feeling the tip of his cock spreading pre-come over her nipples, Hermione knew that she couldn't wait any longer. Marvelling at Blaise's idea, she pressed her breasts together. He wasted no time. Pushing forward, his erection disappeared between her swollen breasts. Looking down at the act, Hermione noticed the head of his cock appearing at the top of her chest. Licking her lips softly with desire, she she looked up at Blaise for reassurance.

"Be my guest," Blaise nodded.

Hesitatingly, Hermione lifted her chin and licked the tip of Blaise's cock whenever it was in sight. She tasted his sour pre-come every time she had the chance, making the man moan madly. Her own orgasm began to build up with the wonderful combination of Astoria's oral ministrations between her legs and the sensation of Blaise's hard cock mercilessly thrusting between her breasts. It wasn't long before she felt the heat which had built up in her stomach spread throughout her body, right to the tips of her toes as she came with a loud cry.

Still feeling the shock waves of her climax running over her limbs, Hermione let go of her breasts and started stroking Blaise instead. Knowing he was close, she leant forward and started sucking on his head, swirling her tongue around the tip. She whimpered at the loss of feeling of Astoria's mouth over her and opened her eyes to see the girl fingering herself in the extra chair Hermione had in front of her desk for those who came to visit her. Astoria's green eyes were clearly fighting to remain open as she watched Hermione suck Blaise with intensity.

...

Blaise thought he was about to explode. Giving in to what might have been the best orgasm of his life, he came all over Hermione's chest and mouth. Hearing a loud moan at his side, he turned and saw Astoria with her legs parted wide, exposing herself completely to him, as she thrust her small fingers inside her own body. He extended his hand to her, invitingly. A moan echoed in his chest when she took his hand with the same one that has been playing within her folds.

Pulling her by her thin wrist, Blaise started licking her wet fingertips only to be stopped by the witch herself. Astoria gave him a mischievous grin as she kneeled beside Hermione on the floor and started to lick his come off her breasts with slow, lapping motions. This made Hermione eager for more. He felt her shift under him, arching her back, inviting Astoria to continue her actions.

Licking her way up Hermione's body, Astoria soon found her mouth. Blaise watched lustily as they kissed, before Astoria pulled away and said to Hermione, "You taste like Blaise."

That was enough to make his cock hard again. It was magic with these women. He could take one after the other with just a few minutes between. It had always made him feel powerful and manly, emotions that he had discovered were a must in a threesome. Just as Astoria leant over to kiss Hermione one more time, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Whimpering in surprise, Astoria quickly wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

Blaise carried her to Hermione's desk. As he began to sweep the pile of papers off the desk, he heard Hermione shout.

"No!"

He turned around and saw her pointing her wand at him angrily. Flinching at the thought of being on the receiving end of a Hermione Granger curse, the piles of paper simply swept past him and Astoria. Hermione's face returned to a calm expression as she levitated them neatly to the other side of the office.

"How dare you? Do you want me to spend all weekend locked up in here?" she said hastily. The anger and supposed tension of the moment, however, was broken by their lack of clothing.

Blaise waved dismissively at her as he place Astoria over the desk, "Perhaps. If we can come and visit..."

"Not a chance," Hermione said, with an evil smile. "But carry on," she nodded to Astoria.

Turning to face her again, Blaise stopped for a second and marvelled at how perfect her body was. Prominent curves were covered by the whitest skin he had ever laid eyes on. Lifting her petite figure once more, he stood her up in front of him and turned her around. Astoria was now facing the desk and understood what he wanted instantly. She bent over, arching her back and lifting her bum to him. He groaned deeply as his erection stroked her rounded cheeks, enjoying the moment before thrusting into her.

...

It was no surprise to neither Astoria nor Hermione that Blaise was a fan of anal sex. He claimed that in that position he could enjoy both of them at the same time as one ate out the other. Knowing Blaise was fully ready to thrust into her, Astoria turned to see Hermione already pointing her wand at her and winking. It was _always_ the know-it-all who was a step ahead of any of them.

Feeling the lubrication charm cast, Blaise entered her roughly. She cried out as the first pain quickly faded away. Blaise leant over and started kissing the back of her neck, as his hand stroked her hair out of the way. "Are you alright, love?" he whispered.

She always melted in those moments. It was why she loved him so much -he was nothing but pure contrast: rough but loving, serious but immature, sharp but soft. Looking at him over her shoulder, she nodded and smiled at him. With her permission, he began thrusting in and pulling out in quick succession, his rough movements contrasting with the soft caresses of his big hands over her soft skin.

"I love you, Blaise," she whispered so softly that she wasn't even sure Hermione would be able to hear her.

He leant forward and kissed her neck. Slowing the pace, but not the force of each thrust, he whispered, "You know I love you too, babe."

...

Hermione laid on the sofa, watching her lovers fucking against her work desk. She would never reveal that she always heard them professing their feelings to the other. It was always like that. They appeared to hate the other more often than not, but as soon as they were connected, they managed to find a way to whisper their feelings. More than sure that they spoke as softly as they could so she didn't hear, Hermione had never said a thing. Content with simply cherishing those secretive moments to herself, she felt her heart warming at the intimacy of them.

No one would ever understand how their relationship worked, so the secrecy was a must. But it was the best thing she had ever experienced, and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. She knew she would never be able to pick one of them and leave the other behind.

She needed the day as much as the night; she needed the black as much as the white, and she certainly needed Astoria as much as she needed Blaise in her life to keep her sane.

Lowering her hand over her body, she grew closer to her destination. She needed release as she watched them moving together with such passion. But her touches were quickly forgotten as a knock on the door snatched her attention.

"Hermione, it's Kingsley. What happened to you? You were supposed to meet me an hour ago with those papers!" Kingsley's booming voice came through the wood.

"Fuck!" Hermione stood up quickly, running around the room, looking for her clothes.

"Yes, that's what we're doing, Hermione," Blaise gasped.

"Leave it, Granger. He'll come back later," Astoria whispered as her hips banged against the desk.

"Come here with us, love," Blaise suggested in that deep voice that he very well knew undid her every time. That day was no exception. She gave in to her lovers' requests, ignoring her boss and enjoying the stress-free afternoon after the longest week of the month.


End file.
